He Didn't Have To Be
by slytherensangel26
Summary: 2011 father's day fic. Song Fic based on Brad Paisley's 'He Didn't Have To Be' This is Post Turbo


**AN: This fic is AU. In this timeline, Rocky didn't meet Aisha until they became Power Rangers. It takes place three years after passing on their powers**

_**He didn't tell me how to live; he lived, and let me watch him do it. ~Clarence Budington Kelland**_

_**Sometimes the poorest man leaves his children the richest inheritance. ~Ruth E. Renkel**_

_**Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad. ~Author Unknown**_

* * *

><p>Rocky De Santos sat on a couch in the comfortably appointed waiting room in Angel Grove Hospital Maternity Ward. His wife of 3, Aisha De Santos had gone into labor not more then an hour before.<p>

Rocky put his head into his hands and blew out a long breath and then looked up as his father, Juan Desantos sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. Feeling comforted, Rocky closed his eyes and his thoughts ran back to his childhood, when this man sitting next to him, came into his life.

_**When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new **_

_**It always winds up feeling more like a job interview **_

_**My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone **_

_**Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run **_

His mother Rebecca had all but given up on finding love when she met Juan. She had met and gone on blind dates with other men, but none of them were interesting in being fathers, all they wanted was to get up her dress….and that was disheartening for her and confusing for him…until he got older that is.

_**I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old**_

_**He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go**_

_**A few months later I remember lying there in bed **_

_**I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes **_

_**And then all of a sudden **_

_**Oh, it seemed so strange to me **_

_**How we went from something's missing **_

_**To a family **_

Juan had been different, not only had he been a passionate lover to his mom, but he was genuinely interested in Rocky's life. He had always been there for him, on the sidelines at every Karate class, tournament and belt ceremony. Juan was always been in his corner, every time. (except of course when Rebecca was involved) When he got older, his dad even helped him restore his classic red mustang to pristine condition and even helped him learn to drive.

_**Lookin' back all I can say**_

_**About all the things he did for me **_

_**Is I hope I'm at least half the dad **_

_**That he didn't have to be **_

_**I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago**_

_**We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more **_

_**Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends **_

_**Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in **_

Rocky was shaken out of his thoughts as the doctor walked in. The kind face of Dr. Park smiled at him as she said, Congrats Mr. De Santos… it's a girl. Momma's fast asleep, but in a few minutes, we're bringing you're daughter into the nursery.

Minutes later, Rocky, his dad, and all his friends were stood at the nursery window as a small baby cart was wheeled in. Mrs. Park (Adam's Mom) smiled at them and came closer to the window with a small pink bundle in her arms. Rocky's heart skipped a beat as he saw his brand new baby girl for the first time. Her little face was scrunched up and her little thumb was in her mouth. he could just barely see a little lock of stray hair that peeked out just under the pink knitted beanie.

Rocky had never seen anything so beautiful in his life (well, except for Aisha)

_**And now all of a sudden **_

_**It seemed so strange to me**_

_**How we've gone from something's missing **_

_**To a family **_

_**Lookin' through the glass **_

_**I think about the man **_

_**That's standin' next to me**_

_**And I hope I'm at least half the dad **_

_**That he didn't have to be **_

Juan grinned at his son, "Congrats Daddy. She's gorgeous!"

Rocky grinned at his dad. "Congrats Grandpa. I agree."

"You ready for this? The late night diaper changes and bottle feedings?"

Rocky shrugged. I hope so. If I'm half as good at it as you were, I should be fine. But you made it all look so effortless."

Juan grinned at it. "It's never going to be easy, but it's all worth it. I believe in you, son. I know you can do it."

Rocky looked back at his daughter. "Thanks dad."

**Lookin' back all I can say**

**About all the things he did for me **

**Is I hope I'm at least half the dad **

**That he didn't have to be **

A week later, Juan and his wife Rebecca came to visit. While the women talked, Juan silently walked into he nursery to see Rocky sitting in the chair bottle feeding his daughter. Rosalee De Santos.

It was a beautiful sight.

_**Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad **_

_**That he didn't have to be **_

_**Because he didn't have to be **_

_**You know he didn't have to be **_

* * *

><p><strong>Song credit goes to Brad Paisley "He Didn't Have To Be"<strong>

**If you all have some time after reading this, my mother's day fic 'Scrap Book Of Memories' could use some love. It's a part of the Back To Action series!**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
